


La guerra è finita adesso

by ArtificialWick



Series: Sicherheit [2]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: It's a slight bit of hurt and comfort, Mag teaches Shilo to play the piano, Marni Wallace (Mentioned), Nathan Wallace (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialWick/pseuds/ArtificialWick
Summary: Mag is teaching Shilo to play a song of hers, it brings back emotions both sad and happy. Godmother and daughter have a short heart-to-heart.
Series: Sicherheit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978816
Kudos: 3





	La guerra è finita adesso

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a result of watching Repo! this afternoon. Seeing the upright piano in Shilo's bedroom gave me some thought. I am also still as obsessed with Sarah Brightman as ever, so the song sung here is one of hers. I'll say which one it is later because where would be the fun in spoiling it for you, hahaha!
> 
> Please note that this is not beta-read. I don't have a beta reader currently and never quite beta my drabbles as they are a sit down and go thing for me personally. Spelling errors might occur, though I try not to make them.
> 
> Continuation of the everyone lives AU, which I've turned into a series named Sicherheit! You don't necessarily need to read the other one-shot(s) to understand this one, they work just as well as stand-alone pieces.

“Try placing your fingers like so,” Mag instructs, gaze shifting to the side as she herself places her hands blindly against the ivory keys for example. Shilo frowns from beside her and tries to mimic to the best of her ability. “Relax Shi, there is no need to tense your fingers like that.”

Mag has been teaching her how to play piano here and there, when she has the time for it. Where Shilo is confined to the very house she lives in, Mag is confined to the stage; each of them living in a gilded cage. Yet, with her schedule in mind Mag always tries to make time available for her goddaughter.

So, here they sit shoulder to shoulder in Shilo’s bedroom. In front of them an older upright piano, adorned with memorabilia including pictures of the people they have both come to call family. Mag brings over binders filled with handwritten sheet music and Shilo digs through them with an eagerness that neither she, Marni or Nathan ever see her with when she does anything else. Marni is entirely convinced that Shilo will take after Mag and start a musical career.

The soprano hopes that, sad as it may be, she won’t. The world isn’t kind to people like them, let alone when they have something to offer. Though, for now, simply having their lithe fingers dance across the piano keys is enough. Shilo is getting better at playing the piano, Mag’s encouraging words and guidance are coming to fruition. Their song today is a tougher one but simple enough for the level Shilo is on. The girl had insisted herself when she had picked out the sheet music from the binder Mag had brought over during her last visit. 

“I think I’ve got it,” Shilo mumbles, focussed on her hands and the notes sitting in front of her as she plays them out. Mag nods in approval as she finishes and when the girl sees this all she can do is give her mentor a big and beaming smile. She tries it a few more times, frown fading further every time as she guides herself through the notes. 

“Can we try it all together? I’m pretty sure I’ve got the hang of it.”

Mag reaches over and flips the sheets back to the very beginning of the song. She hasn’t written the words to the song underneath the notes but she knows them. She has told Shilo there are words and she can tell the girl is eager to hear them. It isn’t a song Mag has performed before and so it is unheard.

Shilo’s hands hover over the keys for a millisecond as she bites her lip, nervous. Mag rights her spine and breathes deeply. Biometric eyes flutter shut as the Shilo starts, mentally counting the notes. 

Mag’s voice momentarily catches her off-guard and for a minute Shilo thinks she might mess up, too curious to hear the song itself rather than remembering she is the one playing it. She catches herself just fine, but does take notice that the lyrics seem meaningful. There is a rich and sorrowful feeling about her godmother’s voice that reaches deep into her heart.

Before, she had asked her mother if she could translate some of Mag’s work to English, the benefit of having a somewhat bilingual mother being helpful in more aspects than one. Much to Shilo’s dismay, all Marni had been able to say about this particular piece was that the title translated to ‘The War Is Over Now’. Neither of them had been able to gather much from it, as the written notes were calm and peaceful sounding, no written words present to give context.

Though the title had been Italian, Mag is singing in English. Shilo can tell there is a lot more to the song than her godmother is letting on. The way she is singing speaks of heart, of pain and the relief of coming home. It’s entrancing and moving. There is a reason she hasn’t written down the words, Mag is not one to leave things unfinished; Shilo knows this.

When they finish Mag simply sits there for a minute, gathering her thoughts in silence, breathing deeply with her head tilted back slightly. Shilo is sitting with her hands in her lap, shifted slightly to look at her better. It’s quiet for a while still, as Shilo mauls over how to formulate her questions. Gazing at Mag she realizes that there is something different about the way her godmother is holding herself. It reminds her of how she feels when she’s done something terrifying and is feeling vulnerable because of it. Vulnerable isn’t a word that suits her, Shilo thinks, Mag is always so strong. She doesn’t know any better but now, the word is the only one she can think about to describe how strange the soprano suddenly looks to her. 

It’s actually scaring her a little to see her this way, and her breath hitches when those bright blue corneas settle on her. A sad smile adorns Mag’s face then, and all Shilo can do is very quietly ask her if she’s alright and if she’s messed it up somehow; her stomach knotting.

A chuckle, and Mag’s shoulders lower as she comes back down. A hand reaches up to cup Shilo’s face, thumb gently stroking across her cheek. “You were perfect, dear bug.”

Mag frowns lightly, never losing eye contact with her. “I’ve not sung this song in quite some time, years even. It is a little strange, it is very emotional to sing.”

“What is it about?”

The question leaves Shilo before she can catch herself, curiosity winning out over her concern for how Mag might be feeling about this. Internally she scolds herself but there is nothing irritated or malicious in Mag’s gaze or response. There is just a kind smile.

“Come, sit with me by the window,” she suggests, standing up and straightening out her flowy dark green dress, long lace sleeves swaying as she gestures over to the plush seats that make up most of the windowsill. 

Shilo finds herself curling into Mag’s side, naturally fitting into place beside her. It takes a moment where she feels Mag take a deep breath and her gaze settles on the buzzing world outside. “It’s a song about love, coming home to love; it’s about passion.”

Mag absentmindedly rakes her fingers gently through Shilo’s dark hair, combing out the long tresses as she speaks. Her voice is fragile in a way that Shilo has only heard once before, when she shouldn’t have. She had been on her way down the stairs, unable to sleep. Hearing chatter in the kitchen she had walked that way, halting in the doorway. She’d found Mag seated on a stool behind the counter next to her mother, backs turned so they hadn’t seen her. They were deep into conversation, Mag’s voice hollow and sad. 

Feeling like she had been intruding, Shilo had trotted back down the hall and left them be. Young as she was then she had still known where the boundaries were and gone to find Nathan instead. Still, she recognized the tone of voice again now. 

“It is also about the angst we go through in our hearts, within our emotions; things we feel, positive and negative.” Mag pauses momentarily before adding, “I wrote this song when I was a little older than you. I had just moved out of my… house and into where I live now. It was a hard time but I came home to something a little happier.”

Mag had never really spoken of where she had come from and Shilo hadn’t dared to ask. She never spoke much of her time as a child, all that was mentioned was that she had been friends with her parents for a long time and that she had met them while she was still blind. Her mother had once countered one of her temper tantrums with that she should be thankful for even having parents, something Shilo had seen Mag flinch at. It had cooled down her temper immediately. 

Later after her godmother had departed for the evening, Shilo had gone to her mother to ask if Mag was okay, if she had unintentionally hurt her. Marni had sat her down next to her on the sofa and explained that there were some things that were painful to talk about and that, while sometimes constricting, both she and Nathan only had the best intentions in keeping her safe. 

Shilo had nodded in understanding, feeling horrible about being every bit the ungrateful teen she had acted like in frustration. Confusion had etched it’s way into her face and noticing this, Marni had added that Mag had not grown up with her own parents and that because she had been blind, she had not been happy for a long time.

When Shilo had wanted to inquire further her mother hushed her and told her it was a story for another time. Perhaps Mag would tell her one day, but Shilo could tell from the way her mother told her that, that it would be a long while away.

This is all she knows but she has a feeling that this song partially has to do with that. “You didn’t write down the words…” she mumbles, more to herself than to Mag.

“It’s a personal song, I didn’t think I would ever be singing it for anyone. It is in my heart…” the soprano responds, “and it is just as beautiful without it. Piano is a gorgeous instrument.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, though Shilo still radiates a certain tenseness. Mag waits for her to spill out for herself, knowing well enough that she eventually will. The girl has a big heart, soft and caring. 

“I’m sorry if singing this was hard for you, I- I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Shilo feels the rumble of a throaty chuckle, “dear bug, you haven’t upset me. It just reminded me that I am very happy to have your parents, and you, as my little family.”

Mag places a soft kiss on the top of her head, resting her chin there as she holds Shilo as they have done so often. It’s safe, Shilo thinks, to sit like this. Mag has always looked out for her, even when she is not there.

“Are you sure it’s okay?”

Mag only hums in affirmation then, “yes dear, it is. I promise it to you.” 

Shilo knows that she doesn’t make promises lightly, that alone is enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, the song sung and played here is The War Is Over Now, by Sarah Brightman. It is a gorgeous song which has always given me Blind Mag vibes. Especially the following verse has always stood out to me as very Mag:
> 
> An arrow of freedom  
> Is piercing my heart  
> Breaking chains of emotion  
> Give a moment to pray  
> For lost innocence to find it's way
> 
> If you are going to look it up, may I suggest the brilliant live performance of it in Vegas, which has Sarah playing the piano beautifully as well.
> 
> Anyhow, I could ramble about Sarah all day but that is not why you are here hehehe. Hope you liked this little ficlet! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
